kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
My Little Pony/Sonic Heroes Power Hour Timeline Paradox Transcript
Here are the transcripts of the My Little Pony/Sonic Heroes Power Hour Timeline Paradox Transcript ::Emerl: 'Hey Guy's, My Names In Emerl, & I'm Going To Tell You A Story About Heroes, Worlds Colliding & The Whole Begining Of How This Trouble Started, Every Story Like This World Has It's Heroes, Meet Twilight Sparkle, She Holds The Element Of Magic. ::'Twilight Sparkle: Come On Spike, We Don't Want To Be Late! ::Spike: I'm Coming Twilight. ::Emerl: This World Is Called Equestria Where Twilight & Her Friends Live, It's An One End To This Parallel Universe, Twilight Likes Helping Out In Ponyville, By The Invitation Of Princess Celestia Of Course. ::(Scootaloo Riding Her Scooter) ::Applebloom: What's Taking Her So Long? ::Sweetie Belle: I'm Not Sure, But This Is Really Starting To Bug Me. ::Scootaloo: Hey Guy's, Sorry I'm Late, I Was Busy Helping Pinkie Pie At Sugarcube Corner, Kept You Guy's Waiting Huh. ::Applebloom: You Bet. ::Sweetie Belle: Yeah Well, Now That Your Here, We Need To Think Of Something To Get Our Cutie Marks. ::Applebloom: I Know, What If We Would Be The Cutie Mark Crusaders Quest Hunters. ::Scootaloo: Actually, I Was Thinking We Should Be The Cutie Mark Crusaders Job Finders. ::Sweetie Belle: Uh Well, I Think It Needs To Be Something New, Some Action & Adventure. ::Scootaloo: Yeah Right Sweetie Belle, Even If There Are Other Universes, We Would Have Jump Into Another Dimension. ::Applebloom: (Gasping), That's It! ::Sweetie Belle: Huh, What's The Matter Applebloom? ::Scootaloo: Is There Something On Your Mind, Or Was It Something I Said? ::Applebloom: I Think We Should Be The Cutie Mark Crusaders World Travelers. ::Scootaloo: That's Perfect, The Cutie Mark Crusaders World Travelers It Is. ::Sweetie Belle: Great, Let's Go The The Library & See Where Twilight & The Others Are Doing. ::Applebloom: Okay, Let's Go. ::(So The Cutie Mark Crusaders Went To The Library) ::Spike: Boy, These Books Are Alot Heavy To Carry, Anymore Heavy Lifting Like That, & I'll Be As Ripped As Applejack. ::Applebloom: Hey There Spike. ::Spike: Oh, Hey Girls, Whats Up. ::Sweetie Belle: Say Spike, Why Are You Carrying Alot Of Books? ::Spike: Well You See, Twilight Asked Me To Bring Some Books To The Library, She Can Look At Them. ::Scootaloo: You Know Spike, Those Books Are To Heavy For You To Carry. ::Applebloom: Say I Got An Idea, Is It Okay If We Can Help You With These Books. ::Spike: Sure Thing, I Can Use A Helping Hand. ::(Inside The Library, Twilight & The Others Were Here) ::Spike: Here We Are Twilight, We Got The Books For You. ::Twilight Sparkle: Thanks Spike, Thanks Everypony For Coming Here. ::Applejack: No Problem Sugarcube, It's What We Do For Our Friends. ::Rainbow Dash: Yeah Yeah Enough Of This, So Twilight, Why Have You Brought Us Here? ::Pinkie Pie: Oh Oh, I Know I Know, Maybe It's Something About Cupcakes, Or Maybe It's About When Got Our Cutie Marks Swapped, Or Maybe It's... ::Rainbow Dash: PINKIE PIE!!!! ::Rarity: Pinkie Please, Let Twilight Finish. ::Pinkie Pie: Oops, Sorry. ::Twilight Sparkle: Thank You Rarity, Anyway The Reason I Called You All Here, It's Because I Found A Book That Tells About Different Worlds From The Multiverse. ::Rainbow Dash: Oh My Gosh, That Is So AWESOME!!!! ::Fluttershy: Oh My, I Didn't Know There Were Other Worlds From Ours. ::Spike: Wow, Other Worlds From The Multiverse, What Excitment. ::Pinkie Pie: Really, Are There A Million Of Them Twilight. ::Twilight Sparkle: Sorry Pinkie, But There Just Only One World & I Think This World Is Called Station Square. ::Applebloom: Station Square, Isn't That Sonic The Hedgehog's Universe. ::Twilight Sparkle: Of Coruse Applebloom. ::Sweetie Belle: Uh Rarity, Who's Sonic? ::Rarity: Well Sweetie Belle, Sonic Is A Hedgehog Who Lives At Station Square, Loves Adventure & Saving The World From Evil Villains. ::Twilight Sparkle: That's Right Rarity, & This Villain's Name Is Dr Eggman. ::Sweetie Belle: Oh, I See. ::Pinkie Pie: (Starts To Laugh) ::Rainbow Dash: What The Heck Are You Laughing About? ::Pinkie Pie: It's So Funny When She Said Eggman (Laughing). ::Spike: Say Twilight, What Happen's If Our World & Sonic's World Would Collide With Each Other. ::Twilight Sparkle: Don't Worry Spike, We're Safe As Long As Our World Isn't Collide With Another World. ::Scootaloo: You Know, It Would Be Awesome To See Sonic In Ponyville. ::Fluttershy: Well You Know, I Think The Sun Is Going Down. ::Applejack: I Agree, It's About Time We Get Some Shuteye. ::Twilight Sparkle: Okay, We See You Guy's In The Morning. ::(While Spike Is Sleeping, Twilight Wonders) ::Twilight Sparkle: (Hmm, I Wonder If Our World Will Collide With Other World, I Just Don't Have A Clue, Maybe I'll Try To Read More About It Tomorrow.) ::(While Twilight Thinks Of The Other World, Dr. Eggman Was Thinking As Well) ::Dr. Eggman: I'm Sick & Tired That Filthy Blue Hedgehog Ruining My Plans & Destroying My Glorious inventions, It's The Same Thing Repeated Several times Over, Wait, He Has His Crew Of Friends Helping Him & There's Only One Of Me, Even With My Sky Rocketing I.Q, I'm Still Outnumbered, Should I Have A Sidekck, Hmmm No No, All Of My Sidekick's Have Been Dumbots With Low Intelligence, If Only I Had A Sidekick With My Expertise, My Smarts, Wait Wait, That Gives Me An Idea. (Laughing) If This Succeeds Sonic Is In The Fight Of His Life. :(MLP/SH Power Hour Timeline Paradox Theme Song Plays) :Emerl: At The Other End Of Twilight's Universe, Far Away Across Oceans Of Time, Over Up The Mystic Ruins & Hidden Deep In The Valley Is Our Universe, Station Square. :(Shining Time Station Theme Plays) :Emerl: & By The Way, I Think Your Gonna Help Me & Twilight Somewhere In This Story. :(Emerl Sits Alone At The Belltower, Remembering Xion's Promise, However) :G-merl: Looks Like Your Early? :Emerl: Nah, You Guy's Are Just Late. :Donkey Kong: Look Who's Talking Dude. :(Team Robot Watches The Sunset Together) :Emerl: Today Makes 255. :Yoshi: What's That About? :Emerl: It's Been That Many Days, Since We Fought The Villains Of The Dark, Man Time Flies. :G-merl: So, You Got That Promise Mermorised, Do Ya? :Emerl: Yeah, I Had To Hang On To Something Right, It's Not Like I Had Mermories Before This Trouble Started, Didn't You Guy's Remember, I Acted Like A Zombie. :Donkey Kong: Right, At The First Day, You Could Barely Form A Sentence. :Gmerl: But Come On, Your Still Kind Of A Zombie. :Emerl: Oh Thanks. :(Team Robot Laughing) :Donkey Kong: Hey Guy's, Bet You Don't Know Why The Sunset's Red? You See, Light Is Made Of Different Color & To All Of Those Colors, Red Is The One That Travels The Farthest. :Yoshi: Like We Asked, Know-It All. :(Team Robot Laughing, Then Rouge Flies By) :Rouge: Hey There Boy's, Whatcha Doing? :Donkey Kong: Hey Rouge, We're Just Taking A Break From Our Mission, As Usual. :Rouge: What's That? :Yoshi: Sea-Sait Ice Cream, Here, Have One? :(Rouge Took A Bit) :Rouge: Hmmm, It's Sweet & Salty. :Donkey Kong: Glad Your Enjoying It. :Rouge: So, Where's Silver & Blaze? :Emerl: On An Assignment, It Was Our Idea Not To Be Part Of The Hero Business. :Rouge: They're Alway's Busy, So Does Big Blue, Right? :Emerl: We Haven't Seen Sonic Since, The Battle, Year's Ago. :Rouge: Just Do It Back Up, The Sonic Heroes Could Use You? :Gmerl: Yeah, Like Erazor Djinn Used Him. :Rouge: That's Not What I Mean't, Don't At The Past Emerl, Look At Me, A World's Famous Treasure Hunter Going Nowhere To Go But Up. :Yoshi: The Only Tribe Worth Belonging To, Is The One That You're Born Into? :Rouge: Yeah, Your Family, lt's Good To Take Care Of Your Family, But Remember One Thing, Everyone's :Your Family. :(Then, She Gave The Sea-Sailt Ice Cream To Yoshi & Flew Back To Shadow & Omega) :Emerl: That Makes No Sense? :Yoshi: Oh Well, More For Me. :(Yoshi Ate It, Then Tail's Calls Team Robot) :Emerl: This Is Emerl. :Tails: Hey Guy's, You Gotta Come To The Lab Right Away, I Made A New Invention That I Want To Show You. :Gmerl: We're On Our Way Tails, Over & Out. :Emerl: Let's Go. :(They Went To Tails's Lab) :Yoshi: Hey Tails, We're Here. :Tails: Great To Hear. :Sonic: Whatcha Guy's Been Doing Since Your Mission? :Gmerl: Well, You Know, The Usual Same Old, Same Old. :Knuckles: We Can See That, You Guy's Would Find A Way To Slack Out. :Gmerl: Hey, Cut Us Some Slack Why Don't Ya? :(Amy & Cream Giggling) :Donkey Kong: & Why Are You Two Laughing For? :Amy Rose: Oh Nothing, It's Just That You Guy's Are So The Same As Always. :Tails: Yeah, Well Anyway, I Just Made My New Latest Invention, The Muitiverse Transdimensional Portal, It's A Portal That Let's Anyone Travel To Other Worlds. :Gmerl: Whoa, That's Incredible Tails. :Yoshi: Yeah, We Love It, :Emerl: Say Tails, Does The Muitiverse Transdimensional Portal Show Picture's As Well? :Tails: Of Course It Can, Sonic, Can You Pull The Switch? :Sonic: Sure Thing. :(Sonic Pulled The Switch & The Muitiverse Transdimensional Portal Shows Picture's Of Other Dimensions) :Team Robot: Whoa! :Tails: What Do You Guy's Think, Pretty Cool, Huh? :Gmerl: Dude, It's Way Pass Cool. :Sonic: Hey?! That's My Line. :Gmerl: Oops, Sorry Sonic. :(Then, An Explosion Crashes Outside & Team Chaotix Fell In) :Charmy Bee: Hehe, Hey Guys. :Tails: What's Going On Vector? :Vector: Tails, We Got Trouble, There Are Eggpawn's Outside The HQ & Eggman's Up To No Good Again. :Yoshi: What Kind Of Trouble? :Espio: We're Not Sure What It Is, But We Might Need Help. :Sonic: Right, Where's Eggman At? :Dr. Eggman: (Laughing) I'm Right Here Blue Boy. :Sonic '''& Tails': Huh? :'Emerl': Eggman! :'Espio': Be on guard. Focus and prepare yourself. :'Tails': Right, Let's Go. :'Dr. Eggman': Come forth, Metal Sonic & Eggpawn's! Show this pathetic hedgehog what you're capable of! Now, Sonic, let's see if you really are the fastest thing in the world, shall we? Hoh ho ho ho! :'Knuckles': Grr... You better shut your mouth Eggman! I'm not letting you make a fool of me again! Let's go, Sonic! :'Sonic': Heh! Sure thing Knuckles, It's been a while since he's been wasting his time, I've been figuring his next move... :'Dr. Eggman': CHARGE!!!! :'Emerl': Let's blow this taco stand! :(They Frought The Eggpawn's, While Sonic Fight's Metal Sonic) :'Sonic': Okay Metal Sonic, Let's See What You Got. :'Metal Sonic': (Beeping) :(Sonic & Metal Sonic Fought Head To Head) :'Vector': Man, Those robots are heavily armed! :'Espio': But we can't back down now. :'Charmy': Yeah. :(Team Chaotix Took Out The Eggpawns) :'Tails': Don't Worry Girls, I'll Project You. :'Amy Rose': Thanks Tails. :(Tails Summoned His Laser Gun & Fires) :'Tails': Bullseye! :'Cream': Dr. Eggman, you should really stop causing so much trouble. :'Dr. Eggman': Grr, Silence!, CAPTURE THEM!!! :'Sonic''' & Emerl: WHAT!!! :(The Eggpawn's Captured Amy & Cream) :Amy Rose: Hey, Let Us Go!!! :Knuckles: Hang On Girl's, We're Coming! :(Knukcles Tried To Free The Girls, But The Eggpawn's Punched Him Near The Muitiverse Transdimensional Portal's Keyboard, Then Typed In Equestria) :Sonic: You Won't Get Away With This, You Mad Man! :Dr. Eggman: I Will, I Got Big Plan's & Now, I'm Gonna Put Them To Work. :Tails: Your Alway's Up To No Good, Now What Do You Want? :Dr. Eggman: I Want All Of The Chaos Emerald's, Better Not Enter Fear or Else! :Gmerl: Or Else What, Ya Big Loser? :Dr. Eggman: Or Else I'll Take Them By Force, The Hard Way! :(Eggman Fires His Gun At Sonic, Buy Sonic Dodged The Attack & Sented Team Robot Near The Muitiverse Transdimensional Portal) :Donkey Kong: Whoa, That Was Close. :Metal Sonic: (Beeping) THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!!! :Team Robot: Huh?! :(Metal Sonic Launched Missiles At Our Heroes) :Charmy: Whoa, Look At All These Missiles?! :Vector: Incoming!!! :(They Dodged The Missiles) :Knuckles: You Better Let Them Go Eggman!!! :Dr. Eggman: I Think Not, I'll Just Have To Keep hem As My Hostages. :Sonic: Over My Dead Body Egghead!! :(Sonic & Knuckles Fought Eggman) :Tails: Emerl, You Guy's Need Go To The Muitiverse Transdimensional Portal To Get Help Using My Escape Pod. :Yoshi: Espio, Watch Out!! :(Espio Throws His Ninja Knifes) :Gmerl: Yes. :Donkey Kong: Way A Go. :Knuckles: What Are You Guy's Waiting For, Get Going!! :Sonic: I'm Not Sure We Can Hold Eggman Off Much Longer. :(The Eggpawn's Crashes Into The Lab) :Sonic: Go Guy's, We'll Meet Up With You Later, Go!! :Emerl: You Heard The Hedgehog, Let's Get Out Of Here. :Yoshi: We Can't Leave Sonic & The Other's Behind?!! :(CRASH) :Gmerl: Oh Yes We Can, Come On. :Tails: Remember Guy's, The Blue Button Is To Close The Door & The Green Button Is To Go, Quick Go Get Help!!! :(Team Robot Enter The Escape Pod, However) :Yoshi: Here's The Green Button. :Emerl, Gmerl & Donkey Kong: BLUE BUTTON FIRST!!!! :(Yoshi Pushed The Green Button & The Escape Pod Blasted Off To The Muitiverse Transdimensional Portal) :Gmerl: Yoshi You Idiot, You Never Do Anything Right, Blue Then Green. :Donkey Kong: Forget About That Now Guy's, We Gotta Seal The Door!! :Yoshi: I Can't Find The Blue Button. :(Gmerl Found The Blue Button & The Door Closes) :Emerl: Hang On Guy's!! :(The Portal Opens In Equestria & Crashes Towards The Everfree Forest) :Fluttershy: There you go, Mr. Mousey. Now you stay off that leg and do everything I told you. And it will be just like new in no time at all. :Mouse family: squeaks :Fluttershy: Oh, you're welcome. Happy to be able to help. :(Angel Looks & Sees Something Outside)' Angel': squeak :(CRASH) :Fluttershy: gasp Huh, What's That, It's Over Be The Everfree Forest, I Better Go Take A Look. :(Fluttershy Enters The Everfree Forest & See's Team Robot With The Escape Pod) :Fluttershy: Oh My Goodness, Who Are They & Where Did They Come From, I Need To Help Them, Uh Excuse Me, Are You Boys Okay? :Emerl: Ow, My Head. :G-merl: Well I Think We're Okay, Thanks For... Wait, Who The Heck Are You? :Fluttershy: Oh, My Names Fluttershy, Who Are You? :Emerl: Well, My Name's Emerl, That's G-merl, Yoshi & DK. :G-merl: Hey. :Donkey Kong: What's Up Fluttershy :Yoshi: Nice To Meet You Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: Oh My, A Talking Dinosaur & A Talking Gorilla, This Is So Great. :G-merl: Okay, This Wasn't That Plan That Tails Say. :Emerl: Well, We Can't Just Sit Here & Do Nothing, Yoshi, Can You Talk To Fluttershy What This Place Is. :Yoshi: Sure, Say Fluttershy, Can You Tell Us Where We Are? :Fluttershy: Oh, You Boys Are In The Everfree Forest, Mostfully Nopony Is Allow To Enter The Forest. :Gmerl: Everfree Forest Huh, Doesn't Scare Us, But Do You Know Where We Can Get Out Of This Forest? :Fluttershy: Oh Yes, The Enterance Is Just Over There. :(Emerl Pulls Out His Wristwatch & Shows The Map) :Emerl: Okay, So We're Right Here & The Enterance Is Over Here, But We Might Need Someone To Lead The Way. :Yoshi: Say Fluttershy, Can You Lead Us? :Fluttershy: Oh, Why Yes I Be Happy Too, Follow Me. :(So Fluttershy Lead Team Robot Out Of The Forest & Zecora Saw Team Robot) :Zecora: Those Four I Have Never Seen, But Something Tells Me That Our Two Worlds Will Clash Between. :(At the Enterance) :Yoshi: Whoa, I Think We're In Heaven. :Fluttershy: It's Called Equestria, It's Where We Live. :Gmerl: Equestria, I Think Tails Was Right? :Emerl: Hmmmm, Equestria. :Fluttershy: Is Something Wrong Emerl? :Emerl: Oh, I Was Thinking Of Something. :(Then, Fluttershy Sees A Bloody Wound On Yoshi's Arm) :Fluttershy: Oh My Goodness Yoshi! You Have A Wound! :Yoshi: Oh Boy, It Does Hurt Alittle, Ouch. :Gmerl: So, Now What? :Emerl: Hey Look, There's A Cottage, We Should Get Yoshi There. :Fluttershy: Oh, Good Idea. :(At Fluttershy's Cottage) :Fluttershy: Here You Go Yoshi, One Bandage Should Make You Feel Better. :Yoshi: Thanks Fluttershy, My Friend Cream Does The Same Thing With Our Wounds. :Fluttershy: Oh, Really?. :Donkey Kong: Yeah. Category:My Little Pony/Sonic Heroes Power Hour Films